Amour caché
by HuddyfanLove
Summary: \!/ NC 17 LIGHT \!/ Regina et Emma entretiennent une relation cachée ...


***Un petit OS Swan Queen sortit tout droit de mon imagination. Hors contexte. La magie et tout le tralala n'existe pas. Regina est bien la Mairesse et Emma le sherif mais il n'y a pas d'Evil Queen ici. Je dirais même que Regina est plutôt douce ^^ mais enfin bon pourquoi pas ? Voilà voilà.**

***Homophobe cette OS n'est pas pour vous alors passez votre chemin...**

**Ps: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes **

**Amour caché**

Emma et Regina se fréquentaient depuis quelques semaines déjà. Elles avaient décidées que pour leurs bien et celui de leur fils, leur relation devait rester secrète pour le moment. C'est pourquoi en dehors de leur cocon, elles ne se prêtaient aucune attention particulière. Pour éviter d'éveiller le moindre soupçon, Emma ne passait jamais une nuit entière chez Regina, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour quitter la brune avant le lever du jour pour que personne ne la voit sortir de chez la Mairesse et bien sur pour qu'Henry ne se doute de rien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma se gara devant le Granny's comme tout les matins avant d'aller travailler, elle venait prendre son petit déjeuner.

**-Bonjour Emma, qu'est ce que je te sers ce matin ?** Dit Ruby une main posé sur la hanche.

**Bonjour Ruby, comme d'hab s'il te plaît. **

**-Ok ! Je t'amène ça tout de suite.**

Ruby revint vers Emma avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un beignet posé sur un plateau.

**-Madame est servit,** lui sourit elle.

**-Je te remercie.**

Ruby prit place en face d'Emma.

**-Ce soir moi, Mary Margaret et Ashley on sort, tu viens avec nous ? **Proposa Ruby

**-Je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai pas mal de boulot en retard_..._**Emma était assez mal à l'aise elle refusait sans arrêt leurs invitations depuis qu'elle fréquentait Regina.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ruby la coupa aussi sec.

**-Allllleeeezzzzz Emma tu refuse tout le temps c'est la cinquième fois ce mois ci ! Ton boulot attendra prend un peu de bon temps.**

Emma eu une pensée pour Regina, du bon temps elle en prenait mais ça bien sur personne ne le savait.

Ce soir elle devait passer la soirée avec Regina comme tout les soirs de la semaine d'ailleurs, mais à force de refuser de sortir avec les filles elles finiraient par se douter de quelque chose, elle se devait d'accepter cette fois ci.

**-D'accord je viens. Quel heure et où ?**

**-20h au Pub , ça te va ?**

**-Ok sa marche.**

Ruby se leva et alla servir les autres clients qui commençait à s'impatienter quand à Emma elle finit de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement avant de passer au bureau du Maire, elle devait annoncer à Regina que ce soir elle ne se verrait pas et qu'elle sortait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma entra dans le bureau de Regina après être passée au secrétariat comme tout le monde devait le faire avant de rencontrer la Mairesse.

Regina pianotait sur son ordinateur quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, surprise au début mais ravie par la suite elle dit :

**Miss Swan que me vaut votre présence ici ? **Regina lui sourit de son sourire le plus craquant qu'il soit.

**- C'est bon tu peux m'appeler Emma **soupira t-elle**, personne ne nous entend ici. **

Elle en profita pour se rapprocher de la brune en contournant le bureau, et se pencha délicatement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Regina recula légèrement pour la fixer dans les yeux.

**-Emma tu connais la règle !**

**-Bah je ne vois personne autour **s'exclama la blonde en penchant la tête **de plus on n'est** **enfermées dans ton bureau puis j'en ai terriblement envie.**

**-Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie aussi mais on s'est mise d'accord sur le sujet tu te souviens ?puis je me réserve pour ce soir. **Regina lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

**-Ben justement je venais pour te dire que ce soir je ne serai pas là.**

**-Comment ça ?** Regina lui faisait face.

**Ruby m'a invitée à passer une soirée entres filles au Pub avec Ashley et Mary Maragaret.**

**-Et tu n'as pas refusée bien sur.**

**-Non.**

**-Si tu préfères passer une soirée avec elles plutôt qu'avec moi c'est ton choix ! **Regina croisa les bras un tantinet énervée. Savoir que la blonde serait loin d'elle et en compagnie d'autres femmes la révoltait même si elle savait très bien que celle ci étaient hétéro.

-**Tu sais très bien que je préfère être avec toi et de loin mais elles sont mes amies et je refuse sans cesse leurs invitations pour être avec toi et si tu ne veux pas qu'elles découvrent notre relation, il serait plutôt judicieux que pour une fois j'y aille avant qu'elles aient des soupçons nan ?**

**-Oui, tu as sans doute raison...**Regina baissa la tête.

**-Fait pas ta mauvaise tête, **Emma de son index lui souleva le menton et ancra son regard au sien**, je te rejoindrai une fois la soirée terminée je te le promet puis je ne m'éterniserai pas de toute façon.**

Regina lui sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Emma lui caressa le bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Regina l'évita à nouveau.

**-Super la frustration !**

**-C'est pas parce que je suis d'accord que j'en suis ravie ! Puis la règle n'a pas changé depuis 5 minutes ! Alors à ce soir très chère.** Regina repartit s'asseoir derrière son bureau laissant une Emma sans voix.

**-D'accord, à ce soir alors.** La blonde se dirigea vers la porte puis tenant la poignée en main se retourna. Regina la fixa avec son sourire carnassier. **J'espère que quand je te rejoindrai cette nuit** **tu ne dormira pas.** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'en alla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Ah voilà Emma. **Dit Ashley en s'adressant au filles qui l'entourait.

**-Bonsoir les filles, désolé d'être un peu en retard, j'avais pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui.**

**-C'est pas grave Emma le principal c'est que tu sois venu cette fois. **Mary Margaret lui sourit et lui proposa de s'asseoir prés d'elle ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

**-Tu bois quoi ?** Proposa Ruby, **et ne me dis surtout pas un chocolat chaud !**

**-Dans ce cas je prendrai une vodka orange mais légère hein ! **Emma n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire des alcools fort.

**-T'inquiète, je vais te commander ça.** Ruby se dirigea vers le bar balançant ses hanches de droite à gauche se qui fit sourire les filles.

La soirée se passa tranquillement entre rigolades et anecdotes, Emma ne vit pas les heures défiler et les verres non plu.

**Wow il est 1h du mat, je vais rentrer moi.**

**-Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de conduire Emma.**Dit Mary Margaret se souciant de la blonde.

**-Je ne vais pas conduire si sa peut te rassurer, je vais marcher !**

**-D'accord mais donne nous tes clés d'abord**

Emma fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa clé de voiture qu'elle confia à Mary Margaret.

**-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?** Proposa Ashley

-**Non profitez de votre soirée, j'ai bu mais je sais encore marcher et rentrer chez moi ne vous inquiétez pas puis j'habite pas loin.**

**-Ok ok, rentre bien ma belle. **Dit Ruby. **C'était sympa de t'avoir avec nous ce soir. **

**-Et j'ai passée une bonne soirée en votre compagnie mais là je suis trop fatiguée et demain le boulot m'attend. Passez une bonne soirée les filles.**

Elle sortit du pub en leur faisant signe direction la maison du Maire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina se tournait et se retournait dans son lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Elle regarda son réveil qui affichait 1h10. « **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche** » soupira t-elle. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se rallongea convenablement dans son lit et feint de dormir.

Emma poussa la porte discrètement et entra dans la chambre. Elle avança à pas feutré jusqu'au lit. Enleva ses vêtements ne gardant sur elle que ses sous vêtements, souleva les couvertures et se glissa à l'intérieur du lit s'allongeant tendrement derrière sa belle. Elle posa son bras sur son ventre et posa sa tête sur son épaule déposant un léger baiser dans son cou.

-**Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas Regina.**

Regina fut surprise et se retourna pour lui faire face.

**-Et comment tu sais ça ? **Lui demanda t-elle en la fixant dans les yeux malgré la noirceur de la nuit.

**-Parce que je te connais par cœur, et je sais très bien que tu m'as attendu en te demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire.** Emma sourit satisfaite de sa réplique.

**-Ah voyez vous ça, Miss Swan vous êtes bien sur de vous ! **Regina sourit, elle savez que le vouvoiement faisait enrager Emma depuis qu'elles étaient en couple.

**-Je suis sur de moi parce que je sais très bien que tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi alors forcement tu ne pouvais pas dormir avant que...**

Regina coupa court à la discussion en l'embrassant fougueusement.

**-Tu vois !** Dit Emma en souriant contre ses lèvres.

**-Mais tu as bu Emma ! **Regina se recula brusquement.

**-Oui quelques verres et alors ?**

**-Et alors je ne ferrai pas l'amour à une personne saoule !**

**-Je ne suis pas saoule, tu exagères là !**

**-Saoule ou pas on ne ferra rien ce soir ! Et en plus il est tard et demain je me lève de bonne heure.**

**-Comme tu veux ! on dort puis c'est tout... mais je doute que tu me résiste bien longtemps.** Sourit elle.

**-On verra. **Puis elle se coucha sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

Emma se colla à Regina, l'enlaçant tendrement, elle enfuit sa tête dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa nuque. Regina frissonna et Emma le sentit ce qui eut le don de la faire sourire. Elle savait très bien que la brune ne lui résisterait pas très longtemps et cela l'amusait terriblement. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son échine, provoquant un nouveau frisson qui fit sursauter Regina. Emma sourit de plus belle. Elle caressa délicatement la cuisse de Regina pour finalement se glisser à l'intérieur. Regina stoppa net son geste en lui agrippant le poignet et repoussa sa main en arrière. Emma au première abord fut surprise puis ne voulant abandonner repositionna sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

Regina se retourna brusquement.**« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire non ? »** Ses yeux brûlait de désir. Emma le remarqua aussitôt et s'empara de ses lèvres ne lui laissant aucun moyen de se défendre elle l'a plaqua contre le matelas. Maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, elle parsema son cou de baisers et susurra à son oreille **« Non je ne le sais pas »** puis repris ses lèvres d'assaut. Regina ne lutta plu et se laissa emporter par le désir. Approfondissent même le baiser , leurs deux langues dansaient un ballet enflammées. Regina fit basculer Emma sur le dos se retrouvant désormais au dessus d'elle, elle embrassa son cou, de ses mains habiles elle retira le soutien gorge que portait encore la blonde et caressa ses seins, juste avant d'y déposer ses lèvres délicatement. Emma gémit à nouveau. Puis elle continua sa descente parsemant le corps d'Emma de baisers brûlant jusqu'à butter sur le dernier rempart à la nudité d'Emma, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches attrapant les rebords de son string et le fit descendre doucement caressant ses mollets par la même occasion, et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Emma se redressa et se mit à genoux sur le lit, les deux femmes étant l'une en face de l'autre, la blonde attrapa le bas de la nuisette de Regina, lui retira et l'envoya voler à son tour. Elles s'embrassèrent fougueusement manquant presque d'air, des gémissement se firent entendre. Emma fit basculer Regina se retrouvant à son tour au dessus d'elle, elle l'embrassa sauvagement, sa main glissant le long de son corps, elle caressa son intimité. Regina gémit, elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme quand Emma se stoppa voulant faire languir sa belle«** Emma s'il te plaît t'arrêtes pas» **soupira t'elle, et Emma reprit de plus belle ses caresses envoyant Regina au septième ciel.

Le reste de leur ébat fut mouvementé, les orgasmes multiples, les gémissement nombreux. Elles finirent enlacées l'une contre l'autre jusqu'au petit matin.

Emma fut réveillé par un trait de lumière qui pénétrait la chambre, elle regarda le réveil qui annonçait 5h47. Elle fit délicatement basculer Regina pour se libérer de son étreinte. Se leva et s'habilla dans le silence le plus complet elle ne voulait pas réveiller sa belle. Une fois prête à partir elle se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Regina «**Je t'aime**» fut les mots qu'elle prononça avant de quitter la pièce. «**Je t'aime aussi Emma **» murmura Regina avant de replonger dans son sommeil le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
